The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods for generating distress signals from mobile devices.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and Security technology have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
A mobile terminal, such as a cellular phone or smartphone, may connect itself to a cellular system, i.e., a mobile communication network, to establish a call through a base station of the mobile communication network. A smartwatch or other additional devices interworkable with the cellular phone or smartphone may perform communication alone or in association with the mobile terminal.
Such a mobile device may have call failures or call drops in a non-service area not covered by radio signals from the base station. This may happen, for example, in rural areas, a shadow area to signals, at a mountain or at sea. Also, absent battery power sufficient to access the network, the mobile device cannot establish a call nor can it send out distress signals. The user also may not be able to dispatch distress signals through his mobile device in emergency situation, such as, for example, natural disaster, distress, or unconsciousness. Thus, there is a need for technology to generate distress signals through a mobile device in such emergencies.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.